totaldramacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Cartoon/Full, Detailed Total Drama College Predictions
I wasn't going to make a full prediction since we don't know much, but if I made a Total Drama Reloaded prediction from logic without even knowing the characters completely, I can make a TDC prediction. This will be really detailed so prepare for a long read. First off, I can make a few observations. There are 15 contestants and 3 teams. Screaming Sorority: Charlotte, Farmer Sam, Rosie/Ruby, Sarah/Lulu, Shane/Drake. (3 girls, 2 guys) Fighting Fratboys: Amy, Crissie, Dave, Mike/Connor, Mody (3 guys, 2 girls) Daredevil Dorms: Hannah, Jim, Jordan, Lee/Cory, Liz (3 guys, 2 girls) With this information I can assume that a girl will leave first from the sorority, and a guy will leave first from the Fratboys and Dorms. In addition, I can assume that a guy will be the first to leave due to the fact that there are more guys than girls. This means that the Dorms or Fratboys will be the first to lose. Since all 3 males on the Fratboys appear to have an important plot, I can assume that they will last to at least episode 3. Therefore I predict that the Dorms will lose first. Since Jim is a huge fan favorite, I'd be stunned if he was the first to leave. It comes down to Cory and Jordan. Both have a case to stay. Cory appears to have some plot with Mody who may have a crush on him. Plus, he is Amy's brother. Maybe significant and maybe not. Against him is the fact that the only picture we've seen that hasn't appeared yet, is confirmed to be in Chris Blinded Us With Science. Then there is Jordan. His case is that he's the only African American, and there is a radioactive picture of him. This is significant because the third episode is called Radioactors. He has his overconfidence against him, but I think that that picture is enough to save him. Therefore I predict Cory to leave first. 15th Place: Cory As for the next week, I don't believe that the Dorms will lose for two weeks in a row and make the numbers 5-5-3. But I don't think that the Fratboys will lose either. Since a guy will more than likely leave first from their team, it doesn't seem likely. Connor, Dave, and Mody need a little more time before one of them leaves. Each of them seem very relevant to the early plot. Therefore the Sorority will likely lose. And I think that Lulu will leave here. Her team has already begun to be annoyed by her. Ruby and Charlotte couldn't possibly leave this early. Charlotte seems to have a large role and Ruby has winner potential. She's already shown her intelligence. Ruby and Lulu seem to be friends but Idk how much of a difference that will make, 14th Place: Lulu Now, I really can't see another girl leaving here. Cory's elimination left the genders tied and Lulu's put the guys ahead again. It seems very likely to me that a guy will leave. Most people's first instinct is that it's time for the Fratboys to lose. However I think that that would be way too predictable. Each team losing one after another making the numbers 4-4-4 just doesn't seem likely to me. It wouldn't be too interesting. Plus, I think that the Dave-Mody-Connor plot needs just one more episode to finish itself off. So which team loses? I don't believe that the Sorority will since both Drake and Farmer Sam seem to have an important role. Plus, they just lost. So that leaves the Dorms, and Jordan doesn't have much of a plot. We already know that he's overconfident and that could easily get on his team's nerves. And for the record, if Jordan is the first to leave, I predict Cory to leave here. 13th Place: Jordan Now it's time. No way will the Fratboys manage to go another episode without losing a team member. And without a doubt it will be a guy to leave. I think that Mody is perfectly fine since he's the icon of TDC. So it comes down to Malcom and Dave. They will likely vote each other and Mody will vote Dave. Amy and Crissie seem nice and intelligent, especially Crissie. So I'd be surprised if they got rid Malcom over Dave. Plus, by now the Mody-Dave Conflict will probably have become tiresome. 12th Place: Dave Now two guys have left in a row and there are more girls than guys. I think that it's time for a girl to leave. As dis-functional as the Dorms are (Jim, Liz, and Hannah), I can't see them losing and being diminished to only two members and then being forced to keep competing as such. Therefore it will be the Sorority or Fratboys. Charlotte and Ruby seem like too important of characters to leave this early. Probably Crissie as well. That leaves just Amy on the Screwdrivers. It seems like it's about time for her to leave. 11th Place: Amy Now the numbers are 4-3-3. It gets sort of difficult here. Even though the Sorority losing would be predictable, I'd be surprised if one of the other teams went down to only two members. So I think that the Sorority will end up losing here. The elimination is very difficult. Since I already have a girl in mind to leave next episode, in order to avoid 3 girls leaving in a row, a guy has to leave here. But Farmer Sam or Drake? It's really difficult to say since we know basically nothing about Drake. He seems to be a potential villain though, especially with the name change being based off of Draco Malfoy. Originally, it was planned for Farmer Sam to go far in the game but that could have easily changed. I say he goes here. He's been in long enough to have a plot with Charlotte, and maybe someone else. Close call though. 10th Place: Farmer Sam The next one is fairly easy. There's only one non-major character left in the game in my opinion and that's Hannah. If it weren't for the logic that I used to get to this point, I would've had her leaving earlier. She looks like a comic relief character rather than a relevant one. Every running gag gets old with time. 9th Place: Hannah ---Merge--- Charlotte, Ruby, Drake, Crissie, Connor, Mody, Jim, Liz I think that the merge is here as there are eight contestants left and there is one team of two. It is a possibility that the Dorms (Jim and Liz) split up into the Sorority and Fratboys. But this seems like a good time for the merge. There are 4 guys and 4 girls. Now is when it gets difficult because I am basically just making assumptions. I don't have number logic to use to back up my predictions. It's mostly speculation but I can still try to use logic. For example, it's been a while since two girls or two guys left in a row. So now seems like an appropriate time for a girl to leave. Not easy to pick which one. Ruby and Liz both have winner potential to me. Crissie and Charlotte's conflict will be plot relevant but not enough to get them the win. The question is, who is the villain? Charlotte or Drake? Charlotte seems more annoying than a villain so I'm thinking Drake. But that's hard to say. I do think that either Crissie or Charlotte will leave. I'm going to say Charlotte because I think that it makes sense for Crissie to win the long argument. 8th Place: Charlotte With Charlotte gone, I'm making the assumption that Drake is the secret season villain. Since a girl has left twice in a row, it makes sense for a guy to leave now. And it seems like it's about time for Connor and Mody's plot to conclude. Their's is the only early plot remaining the game. 7th Place: Connor Now there are six contestants left. Both Liz and Mody are walking on thin ice in my opinion since their relevance in the competition is their plot lines. All of the others likely have later plots that we are unaware of. And the contestants with the early plots are less likely to win in the end (in my opinion). I don't know which one will leave first really, I'll just say Liz. I expect a relationship between her and Jim, but I expect the couples to be broken up by now. 5th place seems like a perfect spot for Mody to go. His plot will probably have worn out by now. 6th Place: Liz 5th Place: Mody Now our Top 4 is Drake, Jim, Crissie, and Ruby. Assuming that Shane really is the villain, I think that he'll get the villain spot (3rd Place). So that means that Jim would be in the Top 2. The question is who will be with him, Ruby or Crissie? Ruby just seems to have much more winner potential to me. Crissie is too naggy. I even question my decision to have her last this long. And then Shane will take the villain spot at 3. 4th Place: Crissie 3rd Place: Shane I feel like having Jim in the Final 2 may just be hopefulness since he's my favorite character. This, combined with the fact that Ruby just seems like the type to be winner, (intelligent, clever, charismatic) makes me predict that she will win. 2nd Place: Jim 1st Place: Ruby Thanks very much everyone for reading and I can't wait to read more TDC, Zobe! Category:Blog posts